


Merlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Not So Bad Day

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin is having a very bad day. Thankfully, he's got people to make it all better.





	Merlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Not So Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> So today I decided to spoil Red with some fluff where Merlin is being taking care of by all his partners. At first it was just supposed to be unrelated ficlets but then I decided that I would finally write one of those story where everyone is together and as happy as they deserve. Even if Merlin is having kind of a bad day.

Merlin vaguely registers Harry coming down for a short while, but to be frank, he’s more concerned about Bors making a valiant effort to get himself blown to bits than as to why Arthur as come to his domain.

It’s a good ten minutes before he can relax, the Knight having been picked up by the extraction team. Harry is long gone, but there is a stack of completed paperwork on his desk next to a cup of tea that’s now at the perfect temperature.

He smiles slightly at the sight and even get to drink it all before all hell break lose in one of the lab.

*

It takes two hours to put out the literal fires in the lab and by then, Merlin is ready to call it a day, even if it’s barely noon yet. It’s a very small comfort that Percival has stepped in to remind the team that caused the mayhem about proper security protocols, but the look of absolute terror on their face is enough to make him feel a tiny bit gleeful.

Merlin is scary when angry, but Percival is the stuff of nightmare. He could kiss the man if having him look all sappy wouldn’t defeat the purpose of his lecture.

He wants to stay longer, because there is a sadistic pleasure in getting to see a bunch of grown-arse adults about to pee their pants while being chastised like the unruly children that they are, but of course, Morgana calls him for an emergency with a Knight.

It better not be Bors again.

*

He’s got to side-step Eggsy when he gets to his office, but before he can ask him what he wants, the lad raises his hands and shakes his head.

“It can wait guv, I’ll come back later.”

He’s tempted to turn his head so that he can turn the quick peck on his cheek into a proper kiss, but he still got that idiot Knight to save and his mood hasn’t improved in the slightest. It wouldn’t do him or Eggsy any good.

Before he can get to his desk, his stomach starts rumbling, reminding him how far ago his breakfast was. Unfortunately, there isn’t any minion close-by he could terrorize into fetching him lunch and he resigned himself to a miserable afternoon.

It’s only when he’s sitting that he realises there is a plate filled to the brim with fingers food waiting for him and another cup of tea.

He could weep for how grateful he is.

*

Lamorak is safe and sound in his hotel room and Merlin can finally catch a breather. His back hurts from how tensed he’s been for the past few hours, but there isn’t much he can do about it.

Kingsman does have a massage therapist on the premises, but being touched by a stranger is bound to leave even more stressed than he was before going in.

He should at least get up from his chair, but it seems an insurmountable task right now.

Anyway, before he can make more than an half-arsed attempt, the door to his office opens and he bites back a groan of despair. Of course there’s gonna be another emergency right away. It’s just one of those fucking days.

For once however, he’s wrong.

Another cup of tea is set before him and then Tequila gently lays his hands on his shoulders, only starting to knead on the muscles when Merlin gives a small nod.

For the first time since Tequila has been on loan to Kingsman, Merlin finds himself grateful for the man’s presence. Not that he doesn’t like him, because no one is impervious to Tequila’s charm, but in a professional capacity the Statesman agent is a _right little shit_. And he brings out the worst of Eggsy and Roxy too and Harry and him have had way too many headaches because of their shenanigans already.

But now that he’s on the receiving end of one of his massages, Merlin thinks he could forgive everything. It’s no wonder Ginger hasn’t killed him if he’s so good with his hands.

Tequila is done way earlier than Merlin would have prefered, but they are still on the clock. He lets the man press a kiss on the top of his head without protesting for once, simply takes a sip of his tea, sighing in contentment when he realises Harry must have been the one preparing it for it to be so perfect.

Tequila has a great many qualities, but tea making isn’t one of them, except if you want to die from diabetes.

*

There are thankfully no other life or death emergencies that day, but the afternoon is filled with paperwork for Bors and Lamorak’s missions and the incident in the lab.

He wishes he could take a break, but he knows that as soon as he will try to, something will come up.

He curses under his breath when apparently even pondering whether or not he should risk is enough for the universe to make him regret his little pause, his glasses chiming to indicate he’s got an incoming call.

“Hello Hamish,” comes the sweet greeting and even if he wanted to, Merlin couldn’t stop the small smile that tugs at his lips.

“Elizabeth, what can I do for you lass?” He’s probably the only one that gets away with calling her anything that isn’t _ma’am_ or her name and titles, but considering she is the only one who can make him feel like a petulant schoolboy and punish him accordingly, they both think it’s a more than fair exchange.

“It’s more what I can do for you,” her words are his only warning before she takes control of his computer and he sees several designs popping up on his screen. He wonders briefly if he shouldn’t have greeted her as Ginger since this is obviously some handler work she sliding his way, but after closer look to what exactly the plans are, he knows that this is indeed entirely personal.

“Is that… is that a knife?”

Elizabeth laughs with delight at the excitement in his voice as he looks over the plans for his new prosthetics.

“Yes! We will need to do some field testing to make sure that taking it out won’t unbalance you, but I think, I’ve found the way to compensate the change in weight.”

“If not, I have some ideas of my own.” He can pictures working on the prototypes already and he cannot wait. Tinkering alongside her is an absolute pleasure and he’s forever grateful that even if she took on Whiskey’s mantle, she also kept Ginger’s. It would be too much for anyone else, but Elizabeth is more than capable. And whenever she needs someone stepping in, she knows she can count on him. “Do you know when you’ll be in England next?”

“Nothing’s certain, but Champ is thinking of calling Tequila back and sending me instead. Something about him having too much fun and not helping enough.” There is something peeved in her voice and he pity the man whenever she gets a hand on him next. Or not. Tequila does seem to go out of his way to get punished.

“Well, whenever that is, I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too. Alright, I need to run, but try not to stay too late. You’ve got a home and people to return to.” There is a promise of retribution if he doesn’t listen to her and if his day hadn’t been so horrible already, he might have been tempted to disobey just to see what she would do.

“I won’t,” he promises quietly instead. “Stay safe.”

“I will. See you soon.”

There are still more paperwork on his desk than he’d prefer, but it doesn’t seem so bad now that he’s got something to look forward to once he’s done. He’s only had a glance at the blueprints but he’s sure the knife isn’t the only surprise Elizabeth has thrown in.

*

“Merlin, if you don’t follow me now, I’m setting the paperwork on fire.”

“You wouldn’t.” He glares at Percival, but he must be more tired than he thought, because the other man snorts with amusement and actually steps closer, offering him a hand to help him get up from his chair.

“I would. Arthur’s orders were to ‘get Merlin home by any means necessary’. And considering he sent me personally, he would totally expect me to take this as an excuse to let my pyromania out.”

He would like to protest some more, but they both know the Knight is right. And Merlin also knows that Percival wouldn’t think twice before throwing a match to the stack of papers.

Instead, he lets him lead him to the bullet train and if Merlin steps close enough to leans some of his weight on him at they walk, Percival doesn’t mention it.

They’re alone on the train, but even if they weren’t, Merlin knows nothing would have stopped Percival from drawing him close until his head is lying on his lap, fingers lightly massaging his scalp and smoothing away the lines of worry.

He’s half asleep when Percival starts speaking to what would be the empty air if he didn’t still have his glasses on, unlike Merlin who left them on his desk in a fit of pettiness.

“Yes, he’s with me. Give me a moment.”

He groans in despair when Percival puts the glasses on his nose, closing his eyes, because no, nope, nae, he’s done with Kingsman for today. The new manor could have exploded again and he wouldn’t care, he just wants to be home.

“You’ll want to look Hamish, trust me.” It’s the kiss Richard presses against the tip of his nose that convince him, though he does trust him with every fibre of his being.

He gasps softly at the sight that greets him.

The view is slightly fogged from what is undoubtedly a very hot bath, Roxy and Tilde lovingly pampering each other with oils. He’s not sure where they put on the glasses to offer him such a perfect view, but he hopes they’ll remember for the next times.

They’re both gorgeous, slowly tending to each other like this, with a gentleness that only comes out in any of them when Tilde is present. She might be the strongest of all his partners, but there is something about her that lets them be truly vulnerable and feel like it’s okay to enjoy the soft things in life.

After Lancelot’s shitty mission, Roxy truly deserves to be spoiled and so much more.

He’s glad to be allowed to look in on them now. Looking at them so lazy and content, indulging in themselves, catching the way they’ll glance at the glasses with soft secretive smiles because they _know_ he’s watching…

For the first time since he got out of bed this morning, he feels like he’s truly relaxed.

*

By the time he’s home, he’s been treated to the sight of Roxy and Tilde dressing each other for a gala or some such, trading light kisses while they giggle like schoolgirls. Merlin has rarely feel more love than he does at the moment.

Tequila opens the door for them, but as soon as he’s done kissing him hello, Richard is marching him out of the house.

“You’re many things Tequila, but relaxing ain’t one of them,” is the only explanation that’s given when he demands to know why he’s not allowed to stay for dinner. “If you stop complaining, I’ll even be buying.”

That shuts him right up and Merlin feels a sliver of sympathy for Tequila. Knowing the man, he’ll probably attempt to drink Richard under the table, not knowing that the last person who tried that died from alcohol poisoning. Sure, Percival had been out on an assassination for that very same man, but he would have no trouble doing it again if he wasn’t so fond of Tequila.

Before Merlin can get to the kitchen, Eggsy intercepts him and drag him to the living room, pushing him on the sofa before snuggling against his side.

It’s not long after that Harry comes in with their dinner, the smell unmistakable.

“Lad, you shouldn’t have.” Of course, Eggsy’s chili is a favourite of his, but he doesn’t feel like he’s done anything to deserve it.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have, but I did. And I’ll be upset if you don’t enjoy it.”

His pout is only a tease, but Merlin is rather powerless against it. Only Harry is more wrapped around Eggsy’s finger than he himself is and it always gives him a thrill when Harry drops everything he’s doing just so he can please their lad.

Not that Eggsy ever abuses his power. In fact the only times he asks for anything is when he feels Harry or him need a break or a treat. And he’s got to admit, he’s usually not wrong.

Harry settles at his other side after putting on the latest star trek on the telly. Merlin’s still unsure whether he likes it or not, if only because he keeps falling asleep in the middle of the episodes. But he trusts Elizabeth’s taste in sci-fiction and she swears it’s good fun, he just needs to stop being an old man and stay awake long enough for a whole episode.

He thinks that might very well be tonight, is sure of it in fact, right until he startles awake when Harry leaves to bring their empty plates to the sink.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Eggsy pokes him softly in the stomach and Merlin grabs his hand before he can do it again, linking their fingers together.

“I think you’re right.”

They wait for Harry before going upstairs and for once, Merlin doesn’t protest when they get him ready for bed.

Still, exhausted as he is, he finds he cannot fall asleep until Harry and Eggsy have both joined him in bed. It’s with the warmth of their arms around his chest and the calm sound of their breathing in his ears that he finally stops fighting sleep and knows already that tomorrow will be a far better day than today, just because he would be waking up in the same bed as them.


End file.
